rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanin's Drag Race (Season 6)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 16 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was ___ and ___ was crowned Miss Congeniality. 'Twists' * First Twist: The queens voting for one of the bottom 2/3 queens to be eliminated rather than the challenge-winning queen choosing who to send home. * Second Twist: There will be immunity challenges and they will determine who wins immunity for the week for their team. But, immunity сhallenges will begin after the first two episodes. And immunity challenges is gonna end after queens survive half part of competition (Ends after Week №7). * Third Twist: Both mentors will have a veto power in order to save the queen from elimination if they consider that this queen deserves a second chance. But, mentors have a chance to use the veto power only 1 time. Mentors Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant won immunity for their team and did not have to participate in the main challenge. :█ The contestant was part of immunity team and did not compete in the main challenge. :█ The team lost the immunity challenge, forcing their team to compete in the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't voted to be eliminated. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two and voted to be eliminated, but saved by mentor's veto power. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was voted to be eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, was tied with another queen in the voting, and both were eliminated by mentor(-s). :█ The contestant was previously eliminated and won the challenge, but did not return to the competition. :█ The contestant was voted to be eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. 'Queens' Voting History' Episodes Episode 1: "Victoria's Secret Queens: Part 1" Airdate: April 1st, 2019 * Guest Judges: MizKizzie and Mike Ruiz. * Mini-Challenge: Sexy photoshoot. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Peyton Rose * Main Challenge: Create fashion-forward look for the first ever Victoria's Secret Drag Fashion Show. * Main Challenge Winner: Icy Sassy * Bottom Two: Fernanda Reyes & Steph Taylor * Eliminated: Fernanda Reyes Episode 2: "Victoria's Secret Queens: Part 2" Airdate: April 2nd, 2019 * Guest Judges: BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk and Mike Ruiz. * Mini-Challenge: Jumping off a platform photoshoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Isabella * Main Challenge: Create fashion-forward look for the first ever Victoria's Secret Drag Fashion Show. * Main Challenge Winner: Devorah Mattique * Bottom Two: Phaedra Finesse & Trident Atlantica * Saved by Mentor's Veto Power: Phaedra Finesse * Eliminated: N/A Episode 3: "Queens Behind Bars" Airdate: April 3rd, 2019 * Guest Judges: Billy B., Nicole Sullivan and Max Mutchnick. * Immunity-Challenge: Making high-couture outfits out of magazine pages. * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Isabella * Immunity Team: Team Naomi * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in two different episodes of a sitcom. * Main Challenge Winner: Peyton Rose * Runway Theme: Personal Style * Bottom Two: ''' Aline Hell & Linda Art * '''Eliminated: Linda Art Episode 4: "Oh No She Betta Don't!" Airdate: April 4th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Eve and Trina * Immunity-Challenge: Vogue the house down to iconic 'gay' songs. * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Immunity Team: Team Bebe * Main Challenge: Rapping in teams to "Oh No She Better Don't" by DJ ShyBoy * Main Challenge Winner: Kilani Cobra * Runway Theme: Color Blocking * Bottom Two: ''' Amanda Gunn & Hannah Burrows * '''Eliminated: Amanda Gunn Episode 5: "World's Fattie Queens" Airdate: April 5th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Gillian Jacobs & Heather McDonald * Immunity-Challenge: Quickly match the season's 16 contestants with their baby pictures. * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Agnie Orno * Immunity Team: Team Bebe * Main Challenge: Act in a Parody Show of "World's Strictest Parent". * Main Challenge Winner: Isabella * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Bottom Two: ''' Elis & Kilani Cobra * '''Eliminated: Elis Episode 6: "Glamazon by Colorevolution" Airdate: April 6th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Leah Remini & Lainie Kazan * Immunity-Challenge: Designing nails and hand modeling fruits and vegetables * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Devorah Mattique * Immunity Team: Team Naomi * Main Challenge: Record an infomercial for Rihanna's Fenty cosmetics * Main Challenge Winners: Agnie Orno & Dolce Maria * Runway Theme: Glitter & Gold * Bottom Two: ''' Aline Hell & Icy Sassy * '''Eliminated: Aline Hell & Icy Sassy Episode 7: "Glamazon by Colorevolution" Airdate: April 7th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Bruce Vilanch and Jaime Pressly * Immunity-Challenge: Lip-synching to a RuPaul song upside down. * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Peyton Rose * Immunity Team: Team Bebe * Main Challenge: Performing a stand-up comedy act in front of a live audience. * Main Challenge Winner: Phaedra Finesse * Bottom Two: ''' Isabella & Hannah Burrows * '''Eliminated: Hannah Burrows Episode 8: "Disney Princess Snatch Game" Airdate: April 8th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Devorah Mattique * Main Challenge: Disney Princess impersonations in a "Snatch Game" setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Runway Theme: Best Bodysuit * Bottom Two: ''' Agnie Orno & Kilani Cobra * '''Eliminated: Agnie Orno Episode 9: "Divas Live" Airdate: April 9th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Skinnytittykiesha * Mini-Challenge: Female or She-male? * Mini-Challenge Winner: Dolce Maria * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign divas to the queens. * Main Challenge: Perform in a "Divas Live" Musical. * Main Challenge Winner: Isabella * Runway Theme: Old-Hollywood * Bottom Two: ''' Kilani Cobra & Trident Atlantica * '''Eliminated: Kilani Cobra Episode 10: "Meangays" Airdate: April 10th, 2019 * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: "Hung Men" hangman challenge * Mini-Challenge Winner: Dolce Maria * Main Challenge: Acting challenge where the queens will portray iconic bitches inspired characters. Imagine a movie with Regina George and Blair Waldorf walking down the same school. * Main Challenge Winner: Devorah Mattique * Runway Theme: Hats Incredible * Bottom Two: ''' Isabella & Peyton Rose * '''Saved by Mentor's Veto Power: Peyton Rose * Eliminated: No One Episode 11: "Night Live Hostesses" Airdate: April 11th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Ellen DeGeneres & Maya Rudolph. * Mini-Challenge: Do abstract paintings using their bodies in honor of marriage equality. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trident Atlantica * Main Challenge: In two teams the queens need to organize a performance/event to perform and host during a weekend night, they will have to keep the audience happy and having a big time with their hosting abilities and performance skills. * Main Challenge Winners: Devorah Mattqiue & Trident Atlantica * Runway Theme: Plastique Fantastique * Bottom Three: ''' Dolce Maria, Phaedra Finesse & Steph Taylor * '''Eliminated: Dolce Maria Episode 12: "Eliminated Queens Makeovers" Airdate: April 12th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Bob Mackie & Khloe Kardashian * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Phaedra Finesse * Mini-Challenge Prize: Select and pair eliminated queens with each queen * Main Challenge: Makeover the eliminated queen into your drag daughter and create a color guard performance * Main Challenge Winners: Peyton Rose & Kilani Cobra * Bottom Two: ''' Steph Taylor & Trident Atlantica * '''Eliminated: Trident Atlantica Episode 13: "Queens Of All Seasons" Airdate: April 13th, 2019 * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tyra Banks & Tom Ford * Main Challenge #1: The queens will present four looks inspired in the four seasons of the year. * Runway Themes 4 Seasons (Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall) * Main Challenge Winner: Phaedra Finesse * Main Challenge #2: Star in a music video for RuPaul's song "Sissy That Walk" and act in two scenes. * Main Challenge Winner: Phaedra Finesse * Bottom Two: ''' Peyton Rose & Steph Taylor * '''Eliminated: Steph Taylor Top 4 of Season 6 Episode 14: ''Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Icy Sassy * Lip-Sync Finalists: Devorah Mattique & Peyton Rose * Lip-Sync Pairings: Katie Tribunt vs. Charlie XO; Amelie Muse vs. Siren * Lip-Sync Songs: 'Last Dance' by Donna Summer (Devorah Mattique vs. Isabella); 'Step It Up' by RuPaul ft. Dave Audé (Peyton Rose & Phaedra Finesse); 'Hi Bich' by Bhad Bhabie (Devorah Mattique & Peyton Rose) * Winner of Melanin's Drag Race Seaso 6: Devorah Mattique * Runner-Up: Peyton Rose * 3rd/4th Place: Isabella & Phaedra Finesse Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 6) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 6 Category:MDR S6 Category:Season 6 Category:S6